In the related art, as a type of a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid toward a target, an ink jet printer is widely known. As such a printer, there is a so-called on-carry type printer in which a plurality of ink cartridges which accommodate ink, and a liquid ejecting head which ejects ink supplied from each ink cartridge onto a sheet are installed on a carriage which can perform reciprocating movement.
On the other hand, in recent years, a printer which can perform mass printing by being provided with an ink tank with a large capacity at the outside of a main body of the printer, and continuously providing ink to a liquid ejecting head in the main body of the printer through an ink supplying tube from the ink tank, not supplying ink from an ink cartridge which is installed on such a carriage has been developed (for example, PTL 1).